wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Wstęp
Był na Żmudzi ród możny Billewiczów, od Mendoga się wywodzący, wielce skoligacony i w całym Rosieńskiem nad wszystkie inne szanowany. Do urzędów wielkich nigdy Billewiczowie nie doszli, co najwyżej powiatowe piastując, ale na polu Marsa niepożyte krajowi oddali usługi, za które różnymi czasami hojnie bywali nagradzani. Gniazdo ich rodzinne, istniejące do dziś, zwało się także Billewicze, ale prócz nich posiadali wiele innych majętności i w okolicy Rosień, i dalej ku Krakinowu, wedle Laudy, Szoi, Niewiaży — aż hen, jeszcze za Poniewieżem. Potem rozpadli się na kilka domów, których członkowie potracili się z oczu. Zjeżdżali się wszyscy wówczas tylko gdy w Rosieniach, na równinie zwanej Stany, odbywał się popis pospolitego ruszenia żmudzkiego. Częściowo spotykali się także pod chorągwiami litewskiego komputu i na sejmikach, a że byli zamożni, wpływowi, więc liczyć się z nimi musieli sami nawet wszechpotężni na Litwie i Żmudzi Radziwiłłowie. Za panowania Jana Kazimierza patriarchą wszystkich Billewiczów był Herakliusz Billewicz, pułkownik lekkiego znaku, podkomorzy upicki. Ten nie mieszkał w gnieździe rodzinnym, które dzierżył pod owe czasy Tomasz, miecznik rosieński; zaś do Herakliusza należały Wodokty, Lubicz i Mitruny, leżące w pobliżu Laudy, naokół, jakby morzem, ziemiami drobnej szlachty oblane. Prócz Billewiczów bowiem kilka było tylko większych domów w okolicy, jako Sołłohuby, Montwiłłowie, Schyllingowie, Koryznowie, Sicińscy (choć i drobnej braci tychże nazwisk nie brakło), zresztą całe porzecze Laudy usiane było gęsto tak zwanymi "okolicami" albo mówiąc zwyczajnie: zaściankami zamieszkałymi przez sławną i głośną w dziejach Żmudzi szlachtę laudańską. W innych okolicach kraju rody brały nazwę od zaścianków albo zaścianki od rodów, jako bywało na Podlasiu; tam zaś, wzdłuż laudańskiego porzecza, było inaczej. Tam mieszkali w Morezach Stakjanowie, których swego czasu Batory osadził za męstwo okazane pod Pskowem. W Wołmontowiczach na dobrej glebie roili się Butrymowie, najdłuższe chłopy z całej Laudy, słynni z małomówności i ciężkiej ręki, którzy czasu sejmików, zjazdów lub wojen murem w milczeniu iść zwykli. Ziemie w Drożejkanach i Mozgach uprawiali liczni Domaszewiczowie, słynni myśliwi; ci puszczą Zielonką aż do Wiłkomierza tropem niedźwiedzim chadzali. Gasztowtowie siedzieli na Pacunelach; panny ich słynęły pięknością, tak iż w końcu wszystkie gładkie dziewczęta w okolicy Krakinowa, Poniewieża i Upity pacunelkami nazywano. Sołłohubowie Mali byli bogaci w konie i bydło wyborne, na leśnych pastwiskach hodowane; zaś Gościewicze w Goszczunach smołę w lasach pędzili, od którego zajęcia zwano ich Gościewiczami Czarnymi albo dymnymi. Było i więcej zaścianków, było i więcej rodów. Wielu z nich nazwy istnieją jeszcze, ale po większej części i zaścianki nie leżą tak, jak leżały, i ludzie innymi w nich imionami się wołają. Przyszły wojny, nieszczęścia, pożary, odbudowywano się nie zawsze na dawnych pogorzeliskach, słowem: zmieniło się wiele. Ale czasu swego kwitnęła jeszcze stara Lauda w pierwotnym bycie i szlachta laudańska do największej doszła wziętości, gdyż przed niewielą laty, czyniąc pod Łojowem przeciw zbuntowanemu kozactwu, wielką się sławą pod wodzą Janusza Radziwiłła okryła. Służyli zaś wszyscy laudańscy w chorągwi starego Herakliusza Billewicza; więc bogatsi jako towarzysze na dwa konie, ubożsi na jednego, najubożsi z pocztowych. W ogóle szlachta to była wojenna i w zawodzie rycerskim szczególnie rozmiłowana. Natomiast na tych sprawach, które zwykle materią sejmików stanowiły, mniej się znali. Wiedzieli, że król jest w Warszawie, Radziwiłł i pan Hlebowicz, starosta na Żmudzi, a pan Billewicz w Wodoktach na Laudzie. To im wystarczyło, i głosowali tak, jak ich pan Billewicz nauczył, w przekonaniu, że on tego chce, czego i pan Hlebowicz, ten znów z Radziwiłłem idzie w ordynku, Radziwiłł jest ręką królewską na Litwie i Żmudzi, król zaś małżonkiem Rzeczypospolitej i ojcem rzeszy szlacheckiej. Pan Billewicz był zresztą więcej przyjacielem niż klientem potężnych oligarchów na Birżach — i to wielce cenionym, bo na każde zawołanie miał tysiąc głosów i tysiąc szabel laudańskich, a szabel w rękach Stakjanów, Butrymów, Domaszewiczów lub Gasztowtów nie lekceważył jeszcze w tym czasie nikt na świecie. Później dopiero zmieniło się wszystko, właśnie wówczas, gdy pana Herakliusza Billewicza nie stało. Nie stało zaś tego ojca i dobrodzieja szlachty laudańskiej w roku 1654. Rozpaliła się wówczas wzdłuż całej wschodniej ściany Rzeczypospolitej straszna wojna. Pan Billewicz już na nią nie poszedł, bo nie pozwolił mu na to wiek i głuchota, ale laudańscy poszli. Owóż, gdy przyszła wieść, że Radziwiłł pobity został pod Szkłowem, a laudańska chorągiew w ataku na najemną piechotę francuska prawie w pień wycięta — stary pułkownik, rażony apopleksją, duszę oddał. Wieść tę przywiózł niejaki pan Michał Wołodyjowski, młody, ale bardzo wsławiony żołnierz, któren w zastępstwie pana Herakliusza laudańskim z ramienia Radziwiłła przewodził. Resztki ich przybyły także do zagród ojczystych, znękane, pognębione, zgłodzone i śladem całego wojska na hetmana wielkiego narzekające, że ufny w grozę swego imienia, w urok zwycięzcy, z małą siłą na dziesięćkroć liczniejszą potęgę się rzucił, a przez to pogrążył wojsko, kraj cały. Lecz wśród ogólnych narzekań ani jeden głos nie podniósł się przeciw młodemu pułkownikowi, panu Jerzemu Michałowi Wołodyjowskiemu. Owszem, ci, co uszli z pogromu, wysławiali go pod niebiosa, cuda opowiadając o jego doświadczeniach wojskowych i czynach. I jedyną to było pociechą dla laudańskich niedobitków wspominać o przewagach, których pod przewodem pana Wołodyjowskiego dokonali: jako w ataku przebili się, niby przez dym, przez pierwsze kupy pośledniejszego żołnierza; jak potem na francuskich najemników wpadłszy cały regiment najprzedniejszy w puch na szablach roznieśli, przy czym pan Wołodyjowski własną ręką ściął tegoż regimentu oberszta; jako na koniec, otoczeni i w cztery ognie wzięci, salwowali się po desperacku z zamętu, gęstym trupem padając i nieprzyjaciela łamiąc. Słuchali z żalem, ale i dumą owych opowiadań ci z laudańskich, którzy, wojskowo w kompucie litewskim nie służąc, obowiązani byli tylko w pospolitym ruszeniu stawać. Spodziewano się też powszechnie, że pospolite ruszenie, ostateczna kraju obrona, wkrótce zostanie zwołane. Była już z góry umowa, że w takim razie pan Wołodyjowski zostanie obrany laudańskim rotmistrzem, bo choć się do miejscowego obywatelstwa nie liczył, nie było odeń między miejscowym obywatelstwem sławniejszego. Niedobitkowie mówili jeszcze o nim, że samego hetmana z toni wyrwał. Toteż cała Lauda na ręku go prawie nosiła, a okolica wydzierała okolicy. Kłócili się zwłaszcza Butrymi, Domaszewicze i Gasztowtowie, u których ma zostać najdłużej gościną. On zaś tak sobie ową bitną szlachtę upodobał, że gdy okruchy wojsk radziwiłłowskich ciągnęły do Birż, by tam jako tako po klęsce przyjść do sprawy — on z innymi nie odszedł, a jeżdżąc z zaścianku do zaścianku, w Pacunelach u Gasztowtów wreszcie stałą rezydencję założył, u pana Pakosza Gasztowta, który nad wszystkimi w Pacunelach miał zwierzchność. Co prawda, nie mógłby był pan Wołodyjowski żadną miarą do Birż jechać, gdyż zachorował obłożnie: naprzód przyszły nań złe gorączki, potem od kontuzji, którą był pod Cybichowem jeszcze otrzymał, odjęło mu prawą rękę. Trzy panny Pakoszówny, słynne z urody pacunelki, wzięły go w czułą opiekę i poprzysięgły tak sławnego kawalera do pierwotnego zdrowia doprowadzić, szlachta zaś, kto żyw był, zajęła się pogrzebem dawnego swego wodza, pana Herakliusza Billewicza. Po pogrzebie otwarto testament nieboszczyka, z którego pokazało się, iż stary pułkownik dziedziczką całej fortuny, z wyjątkiem wsi Lubicza, uczynił wnuczkę swą Aleksandrę Billewiczównę, łowczankę upicką, opiekę zaś nad nią, dopóki by za mąż nie poszła, powierzył całej szlachcie laudańskiej. "...Którzy, jako mnie życzliwymi byli (głosił testament) i miłością za miłość płacili, niechże i sierocie tak będą, a w tych czasiech zepsucia i przewrotności, gdy przed swawolą i złością ludzką nikt bezpieczen ani próżen bojaźni być nie może — niechaj sieroty przez pamięć moją od przygody strzegą. Baczyć także mają, aby fortuny w bezpieczności zażywała, z wyjątkiem wsi Lubicza, którą panu Kmicicowi, młodemu chorążemu orszańskiemu, dawam, darowuję i zapisuję, aby w tym przeszkody jakiej nie miał. Kto by zaś się tej przychylności mojej dla W-nego Andrzeja Kmicica dziwował albo w tym krzywdę wnuczki mojej urodzonej Aleksandry upatrywał, wiedzieć ma i powinien, iżem od ojca urodzonego Jędrzeja Kmicica jeszcze z młodych lat, aż do dnia śmierci, przyjaźni i zgoła braterskiego afektu doznawał. Z którym wojny odprawowałem i życie mi po wielekroć ratował, a gdy złość i invidia panów Sicińskich wydrzeć mi fortunę chciały — i do niej mi dopomógł. Tedy ja, Herakliusz Billewicz, podkomorzy upicki, a razem grzesznik niegodny, przed srogim sądem Bożym dziś stojący, przed czterema laty (żyw jeszcze i nogami po nizinie ziemskiej chodząc) do pana Kmicica ojca, miecznika orszańskiego, się udałem, aby wdzięczność i przyjaźń stateczną ślubować. Tamże za wspólną zgodą postanowiliśmy obyczajem dawnym szlacheckim i chrześcijańskim, że dzieci nasze, a mianowicie syn jego Andrzej z wnuczką moją Aleksandrą, łowczanką, stadło uczynić mają, aby z nich potomstwo na chwałę bożą i pożytek Rzeczypospolitej wyrosło. Czego sobie najmocniej życzę i wnuczkę moją do posłuszeństwa tu wypisanej woli obowiązuję, chybaby pan chorąży orszański (czego Bóg nie daj) szpetnymi uczynkami sławę swą splamił i bezecnym był ogłoszony. A jeśliby substancję swą rodzinną utracił, co przy tamtej ścianie wedle Orszy łacnie zdarzyć się może, tedy go ma pod błogosławieństwem za męża mieć, choćby też i od Lubicza odpadł, nic na to nie zważać. Wszelako, jeśliby za szczególną łaską Boga wnuczka moja chciała na chwałę Jego panieństwo swe ofiarować i zakonny habit przywdziać, tedy wolno jej to uczynić, albowiem chwała boża przed ludzką iść powinna..." W taki to sposób rozporządził fortuną i wnuczką pan Herakliusz Billewicz, czemu nikt się za bardzo nie dziwił. Panna Aleksandra z dawna wiedziała, co ją czeka, i szlachta z dawna o przyjaźni między Billewiczem a Kmicicami słyszała — zresztą umysły w czasach klęski czym innym były zajęte, tak że wkrótce i o testamencie mówić przestano. Mówiono tylko o Kmicicach nieustannie we dworze w Wodoktach, a raczej o panu Andrzeju, bo stary miecznik nie żył już także. Młodszy pod Szkłowem z własną chorągiewką i orszańskimi wolentarzami stawał. Później zniknął z oczu, ale nie przypuszczano żeby zginął, gdyż śmierć tak znacznego kawalera pewnie by nie uszła niepostrzeżenie. Familianci to bowiem byli w Orszańskiem Kmicice i panowie znacznych fortun, ale tamte strony płomień wojny zniszczył. Powiaty i ziemie całe zmieniały się w głuche pola, kruszyły się fortuny, ginęli ludzie. Po złamaniu Radziwiłła nikt już silniejszego oporu nie dawał. Gosiewski, hetman polny, sił nie miał; koronni hetmanowie wraz z wojskami na Ukrainie ostatkiem wojsk walczyli i wspomóc go nie mogli, również jak i Rzeczpospolita, przez wojny kozackie wyczerpana. Fala zalewała kraj coraz dalej, gdzieniegdzie tylko o warowne mury się odbijając, ale i mury padały jedne za drugimi, jak upadł Smoleńsk. Województwo smoleńskie, w którym leżały fortuny Kmiciców, uważano za stracone. W powszechnym zamieszaniu, w powszechnej trwodze rozproszyli się ludzie jak liście wichrem rozegnane i nikt nie wiedział, co się z młodym chorążym orszańskim stało. Ale do starostwa żmudzkiego wojna jeszcze nie doszła, ochłonęła z wolna szlachta laudańska po klęsce szkłowskiej. "Okolice" poczęły zjeżdżać i naradzać tak o rzeczy publicznej, jak o sprawach prywatnych. Butrymowie, najskorsi do boju, przebąkiwali, że trzeba będzie na congressus pospolitego ruszenia do Rosień jechać, a potem do Gosiewskiego, by pomścić szkłowską przegraną; Domaszewicze Myśliwi poczęli się zapuszczać lasami, Puszczą Rogowską, aż po zastępy nieprzyjacielskie, wieści z powrotem przywożąc; Gościewicze Dymni w dymach mięso na przyszłą wyprawę wędzili. W sprawach prywatnych postanowiono bywałych i doświadczonych ludzi na odszukanie pana Andrzeja Kmicica posłać. Składali owe rady starsi laudańscy pod przewodem Pakosza Gasztowta i Kasjana Butryma, dwóch patriarchów okolicznych — wszystka zaś szlachta, której ufność, jaką w niej położył zmarły pan Billewicz, wielce pochlebiła, poprzysięgła sobie wiernie stać przy literze testamentu i pannę Aleksandrę prawie rodzicielską opieką otoczyć. Toteż gdy czasu wojny, nawet w stronach, do których wojna nie doszła, zrywały się niesnaski i zawichrzenia, na brzegach Laudy wszystko pozostało spokojnie. Żadnych dyferencji nie podniesiono, nie było żadnego worywania się w granice majętności młodej dziedziczki; nie poprzesypywano kopców, nie wycięto cechowanych sosen na rubieżach lasów, nie zajechano pastwisk. Owszem, wspomagano zasobną samą przez się dziedziczkę, czym która "okolica" mogła. Więc Stakjanowie nadrzeczni dosyłali ryby solonej, z Wołmontowicz od mrukliwych Butrymów przychodziły zboża, siano od Gasztowtów, zwierzyna od Domaszewiczów Myśliwych, smoła i dziegieć od Gościewiczów Dymnych. O pannie Aleksandrze nikt w zaściankach nie mówił, jak "nasza panna", a piękne pacunelki wyglądały pana Kmicica bogdaj tak samo niecierpliwie jak ona. Tymczasem przyszły wici zwołujące szlachtę — więc poczęto ruszać na Laudzie. Kto z pacholęcia wyrósł na męża, kogo nie pochylił wiek, ten na koń siadać musiał. Jan Kazimierz przybył go Grodna i tam miejsce jeneralnego zboru naznaczył. Tam też ciągnięto. Ruszyli w milczeniu pierwsi Butrymowie, za nimi inni, a Gasztowtowie na ostatku, jak zawsze czynili, bo im od pacunelek żal było odjeżdżać. Szlachta z innych stron kraju w małej tylko stawiła się liczbie i kraj pozostał bez obrony, ale Lauda pobożna stanęła w całości. Pan Wołodyjowski nie ruszył, bo nie mógł jeszcze ręką władać, więc właśnie jakoby wojski między pacunelkami pozostał. Opustoszały "okolice" i jeno starcy z białogłowami zasiadali wieczorem przy ogniskach. Cicho było w Poniewieżu i Upicie — czekano wszędy na nowiny. Panna Aleksandra również zamknęła się w Wodoktach, nikogo prócz sług i swych opiekunów laudańskich nie widując. 00